


Teach Me

by Starlight_88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_88/pseuds/Starlight_88
Summary: Viktor decides to take a year long break from skating and take a vacation to Japan. During his stay in Japan, he meets an attractive skating teacher.





	

Headlines with my name were everywhere.

'The Famous Viktor Nikiforov Not Returning to the Ice for the Season?'

It was true though. I would not be competing in this year's figure skating season. After training so hard for twenty years, and winning countless medals and trophies, you kind of start to lose yourself in a way. So I decided to take a break and enjoy some time alone.

I picked a small town in Japan as my vacation spot. There, I knew there was a small chance of paparazzi and crazed fans finding me, so it seemed like an ideal location for a well-known skater like me. Plus, the town also had a rink just in case I felt the urge to skate my heart out.

I arrived in the town just a few short weeks after winning the Grand Prix for the fifth time. It only took a few days to plan everything, though packing took the longest. I had rented a small apartment for Makkachin and myself with only one bedroom.

All the boxes I had packed were scattered in piles around the small home. The first thing I did was make the bed and put away all my clothes. I also got out Makkachin's dog bowls as well as his chew toys so that he wouldn't be bored while I was out at the grocery store. After making a quick list of everything I could possibly need, I hopped into my rental car, making my way to the nearest supermarket.

Once I was at the store, I did my best to navigate around, though it proved to be more difficult than expected. I was never the best at reading Japanese, nor did I know my way around that well. Luckily, I needed at least one thing from everyone else, so I didn't look like a lost puppy the whole time.

While I was in the meat section, there were two people beside brother, a sister and me it looked like. The woman was arguing with her brother about something. I had glanced over at the two, not knowing what to expect. Something I didn't expect to see was an attractive man.

The man looked to me slightly shorter than, only by three or four inches. His black hair covered his forehead with a few strands hanging in front of his eyes. A pair of blue-rimmed glasses was on his face, enlarging his eyes just a little, but not too much. If it weren't for the angry mood he was in right now, he'd probably look friendly.

"Mari," he said sharply, cutting her off. "People are staring."

Then I realized I had been staring. Maybe a little too long. My head snapped forward, trying to read the label on something. The woman, Mari, turned to me, though I acted as though I hadn't noticed.

"On second thought," she said to her brother. "You do the rest of the shopping if I'm so bad."

"No, please come back," he called out, though she didn't turn around. "Mari!" The man sighed, pulling a list out of his pocket.

Now was my chance.

"Excuse me, sir, but can you help me with something."

The Japanese man looked up, blinking at me a few times. After a moment, he shook his head, smiling. "Sorry. Sure. What do you need?"

"I'm having trouble finding... dashi and beef short rib."

After looking around for a moment, the man pulled two packages off the shelf, handing them to me. I read the labels to confirm that there were the items I was looking for.

"Thank you..."

"Yuuri. And you?"

"Viktor."

"Where are you from, if I may ask?"

"Russia."

"What are you doing here in Japan?" Yuuri wondered.

"Vacation."

Yuuri looked at my cart, which was nearly overflowing. Yuuri let out a light laugh.

"Seems like a long vacation to me."

I smiled. "Well, I'm off for a year."

"Woah, what kind of job do you have that allows you take a whole year off?"

"It's a wonderful job, but it was kind of getting in the way of my health."

"Ah, that's understandable. Well, I have to get going. My parents will flip if I don't get home soon."

I laughed waving him off. "Hope to see you soon, Yuuri."

"You as well, Viktor."

❄️️❄️️❄️️

The next three days consisted of unpacking and familiarizing myself with the area. I had met a few friendly people while I was out and about, all of them just as welcoming as the next. Once everything was all put away, I set out to find the ice rink that I had yet to find.

I chose to walk, seeing that it was the best way to enjoy everything around me. It was also a warm and beautiful day, so I had every excuse to walk.

After following the directions on my phone, I found the rink about twenty minutes away from my apartment complex. A perfect location if you asked me.

Since the rink was still open, I went inside to see what days they were open and what time they closed. At the front desk, there was someone in the back, grabbing a pair of skates. I rang the bell at the desk so that they knew I was there. A voice called out from the back, saying that they'd be just moment. Seconds later, a young lady came out, a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, sir. What is it you need?"

"Oh, I'm just here to see when you're open and such."

"Of course," she said, picking up a paper from the other side of the counter, pointing to certain things. She showed when they were open, or had classes so that I knew the perfect time to stop by.

"Perfect. Thank you, ma'am."

"My name's Yuuko Nishigori. Yours?"

"Viktor Nikiforov."

As we shook hands, Yuuko's eyes widened. I rubbed the back of my neck, knowing that my secret was out.

"So what's a famous figure skater doing here at my rink?" she asked, curiously. I couldn't blame her though.

"Time off and away from the fame and popularity. Please don't tell anyone where I am."

"Of course not. I would never, though I'll probably have to stop my girls. They have a habit for taking my phone when they shouldn't..."

Just then, three little girls came running up to Yuuko, tugging on her jacket. All three seemed to be telling her the same story, but all at the different time. Viktor chuckled at the sight, turning his attention to the entrance of the rink.

About five other kids were coming out to return their skates, talking amongst themselves. Once their skates were up on the counter, they stood by like they were waiting for someone. After about five minutes, a man had come out from the rink, smiling at the kids. A man that Viktor had met on his first day in town.

"You all did wonderful," Yuuri complemented. "Can't wait to see you guys next week. Oh, and remember to tell your parents that lessons are at three and not at two."

A collective response came back. Yuuri watched as his students exited out the door before making his way behind the counter. He quickly changed out of his skates and back into shoes before joining Yuuko at the counter.

"Oh, hello, Viktor," Yuuri smiled.

"Hello!" I beamed.

"You two know each other?" Yuuko asked, sending the three girls off.

"Yes," Yuuri said, sending a silent message to Yuko. Viktor raised an eyebrow at the look. "Remember? The other day I told you I ran into a person new to town at the store?"

"Oh, now I remember. Didn't--" she phone buzzed, causing her to looked at her phone. "Oh, Yuuri, can you go get the girls for me. Takeshi says he'll be here any minutes."

"Sure," Yuuri answered, running off to retrieve the three little triplets. Once he was out of sight, Yuuko slammed her hands on the desk, a happy grin on her face.

"You like him don't you?"

My face turned red and I laughed nervously. "W-what? N-no."

"You do! Oh my god, yes. This could be Yuuri's first relationship. Okay, he doesn't know you're famous, so it's perfect. All you need to do is--"

"Mama!" One of the girls yelled, barreling into her legs. "Lutz pulled my hair!"

"No I didn't!" The girl, whom I assumed was Lutz, shouted.

"Sorry," Yuuko apologized, turning back to her children. "No fighting, you three. Now, get your bags. Daddy's going to be here any minute."

Yuuko and her kids went to wait outside, leaving just Yuuri and me. Yuuri looked a bit nervous now that it was just the two of us.

"D-Did Yuuko say anything strange?"

I chuckled. "No, nothing strange at all." I paused, waiting for Yuuri to say something. When he didn't, I decided to start a conversation. "So, do you work here?"

"Oh, yes. I teach people how to skate. I normally work with kids in the morning and thought out the day, and work with adults later in the date."

An idea came to my head. One that seemed like a full proof plans at the time.

"Are you teaching anyone right now?"

"Nope. I'm done for the day."

"Oh," Viktor rubbing his neck, looking down. "Well, I was wondering if you could teach me. I've never skated, but I've always been curious."

"I-I mean, I could teach you now," Yuuri stuttered, shuffling over to the skates. "What's your size?"

I quickly answered, receiving my skates just seconds later. Yuuri picked up his skates, leading me over to the rink. Surprisingly, it was bigger than I expected for a small town. We took off our shoes and put on our skates. Yuuri stepped out onto the ice first, waiting for me to join him. I held onto the wall, acting as though I had no balance as I made my way there. Yuuri held out his hands for me to take, so I did.

He started skating backward, guiding me a little. I had my eyes glued to our feet as Yuuri talked me through what to do.

"Okay, now look up at me," he said, so I did and we continued. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

To throw him off, I fell forward, letting out a laugh. He caught me in his arms, his face beat red.

"Positive," I responded.

Once I was back on my feet, we continued as he had been, though I pretended to fall more often so that he wouldn't catch on. After about twenty minutes, Yuuri suggested I let go of him to see how well I had learned.

Now, it may not seem like it, but acting like you don't know how to skate is hard, especially if you're a professional at it. I did my best to look like I was struggling, which apparently looked realistic. Yuuri kept telling me little things I could do to improve. I did as he instructed each time, successfully fooling him.

"You're a natural!" he exclaimed as we stepped off the rink.

I laughed at his excitement, thanking him. We took off out our skates, putting them away behind the counter. I quickly checked the time, realizing it was already five. Normally I'd be taking Makkachin out on a walk right about now. I must've had a panic expression on because Yuuri asked if I was all right.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembered I was supposed to be taking my dog out on a walk."

"Oh," his eyes brightened. "What kind of dog?"

"Poodle."

"My favorite! What's its name? Do you have a picture?"

I laughed at his childishness, pulling up a picture of my pooch. Yuuri smiled, giggling at the sight of Makkachin.

"He's so cute. I had a dog just like him, but he passed away about a year ago."

I frowned, sympathizing with him. He must have still been upset over it because I could see the tears brimming his eyes. He tried to look away in hopes that I wouldn't see. I pulled him into a hug, knowing the pain of a loosing a beloved friend. Yuuri hugged back, but pulled away all too soon.

"Sorry, uh, do you need a ride back to your place? I'd be happy to give you a ride."

"No, that's fine. I can walk."

"I insist."

I gave in, following him out the door. On our way out, he stopped to lock the building up and find his car keys. Once he had them in hand, we headed to his car. Along the way, he told me more about himself. Apparently, his family runs the last bathhouse in the town and that he also lives in a small rental house down the road from his family's business.

Seven minutes later we arrived after my small home. I invited him in, leading him up the stairs to my place. As soon as the door opened, Makkachin came scrambling around the corner from the kitchen, jumping up on me. I laughed, petting him before letting him down to sniff Yuuri.

The Japanese man kneeled on the ground, rubbing Makkachin all over. The dog rolled onto his back, enjoying the belly rubs he was receiving. Viktor laughed, quickly snapping a picture to savor the moment.

"Hey!" Yuuri shouted, only to be tackled by Makkachin with kisses. I took more pictures of it.

"Stop!" Yuuri commanded in between laughs.

After a few minutes of watching Yuuri being held down by the dog, I decided enough was enough and restrained the hyperactive animal. Yuuri thanked me, and then I offered to give him a quick tour. I apologize for the mess, seeing as though there were boxes still scattered about. An hour or so later, Yuuri claimed he had to go, but before he did he scribbled something down on a napkin. I found out later that it was his number.

Once Yuuri had driven off, I feed Makkachin and went to the fridge for a quick meal. After the both of us ate, I decided that Makkachin still deserved a walk, so I grabbed his leash and we took a short lap around the block a few times.

Before bed that night, I saved Yuuri's number to my phone, debating if I should text him now or not. In the end, I chose to wait till the morning. I didn't want to seem too needy.

❄️️❄️️❄️️

Viktor: Hey, I know this a weird question since we haven't know each other long, but I feel the need to know.

Yuuri: Shoot

I sighed after typing up my text, my thumb hover over the send button. Should I ask? We've only known each other for two and a half weeks. What if I scare him off?

I tapped the screen randomly to keep if from falling asleep, but regretted it immediately. I had sent the text.

Viktor: What's your sexuality?

I bit my lip, covering my eyes with my free hand. A few seconds later the phone buzzed and I checked it.

Yuuri: Oh, didn't expect that

Yuuri: Haven't really thought about it. I just figured that if I did like someone I'd know, you know? Why do you ask?

Viktor: Just curious

Yuuri: Can I ask what yours is?

Viktor: Bisexual, though I think I'm more gay. I don't like going out with girls as much as I do guys.

Yuuri: Cool

Viktor: You don't mind, do you?

Yuuri: Not one bit. You're still the same old Viktor to me, regardless of what gender you like to date :)

I smiled down at my phone.

Viktor: Thank you, Yuuri. Really

❄️️❄️️❄️️

My lesson with Yuuri weren't getting me any closer to him, unfortunately, and I'm starting to feel really bad about lying to him. It just isn't fair that I'm taking up his time so he can 'teach' me how to skate. I promised myself that I'd tell him the next time when we meet up for lesson, which was two days from now.

As for today, I decided I needed a day of real skating.

I had contacted Yuuko and asked if I could use the rink on Monday when they were closed. She agreed, informing me of where the spare key was. She also told me that a few others had a key to the building, but none of them used it on their day off so I should be fine.

I grabbed all my skating gear and jogged down to the rink, quickly locating the key and entering the building. I locked it behind me just for extra precaution. I didn't want anyone walking in on my while I was performing my routine from last season.

I skated around the rink, doing a few laps to warm up. I was happy to be back in my own skates, seeing as though they fit felt better on my feet and made it easier to move at a quicker rate. While doing my warm up, I allowed my mind to wander. I mainly thought of how to tell Yuuri who I was.

Do I just flat out tell him? Do I subtly slip figure skating into a conversation?

I sighing, I pushed the thoughts from my mind. Maybe Yuuko or Chris could help if I asked. They were both helpful in these types of situations.

After the thoughts were gone, I decided to practice a few jumps. I started out simple, slowly making my way up to more difficult ones, but not the kind I'd have a huge chance at failing. I was alone, so if I got hurt badly, I'd be screwed.

I had taken off and successfully landed a quadruple flip, my favorite move that I was most known for, when I heard a sound of something dropping. I turned my head to the entrance, my eyes landing on a wide eyes Yuuri. My eyes widened as well.

"Yuuri!" I shrieked, unsure of what to do. Our eyes were locked, my full attention on him. I was so focused on him; I hadn't stopped moving and didn't stop till I ran into the wall, which caused me to fall. When I stood back up, I looked over at Yuuri who now looked furious. He turned to leave, not turning back.

"No! Please let me explain," I cried rushing to off the drinking. I quickly slipped on my guards, chasing after him the best I could. I stopped him as he was walking past the rental lockers.

"Please, Yuuri, I--"

"Leave me alone," he growled.

"I just--"

"Leave me alone!"

I fell silent, looking down at my hand. Neither of us moved or said a word. Once Yuuri looked to have calmed down a bit, I tried again.

"I should have told you sooner, I know, but I didn't know how."

"You didn't know how?" he said, anger clear his voice. "You didn't know how to tell me you skated like... like a professional? Was this all some sick joke to you? I--"

"No it wasn't. I--"

"-- I can't believe I actually liked you! But I guess I was wrong. Maybe you are just like most guys who get close to me. You just have your fun and leave me all alone. I--"

"Yuuri, stop," I said calmly and he did, now in tears. I pulled him close to me. He didn't try and push away.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you looking at me the way the rest of the world does, and the only reason why I lied was so that I had an excuse to be around you. I was going to tell you the truth the next time we saw each other, I swear. The whole truth."

"What's the whole truth?" Yuuri sniffled, still not pulling away.

I sighed. "That I'm a five time champion at the world's biggest figure skating competition."

"W-what?" Yuuri mumbled, pulling away to look at me. "Repeat that because I don't think I heard you correctly."

I laughed lightly. "You heard me. Have you ever heard of Viktor Nikiforov?"

Yuuri's eyes widened and he smacked his forehead. "That's why you looked so familiar when we first met."

I laughed, pulling him into another hug. Then something that he said earlier came back to mind.

"Yuuri, did you say you liked me earlier?"

Yuuri pushed himself off me, hiding his red face. "Oh gosh, I did."

I laughed, throwing an arm around his shoulders. I leaned closer to his ear, whispering, "Well, I don't mind much. I like you, too."

I quickly kissed his check, spinning on my heals. "So, you want to go and skate? If not, we can always go grab a coffee."

Behind me I heard Yuuri run after me. He cut me off from the entrance, grabbing my shirt and smashing our lips together. I jumped from the sudden actions, kissing back right as he let go. He walked back over to his back, picking up his skates.

"Sure, let's skate. I want to see what you can really do."

I blinked rapidly; trying to figure out his this was reality or a dream.

"O-okay," I agreed, dazed. Yuuri laughed, tugging me onto the ice.


End file.
